


Humanity Reclaimed

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Humanity | A Resident Evil (and Crossover) Series [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 5 - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Capture, Complications, Humanity, Meeting, Other, Recognition, Sequel, headache, introduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerberus is back - and causing more headaches than before. While he is on an investigation with Chris Redfield, they cross ways with the Avengers. And if that is not enough of a complication already, Cerberus unwittingly starts unearthing Chris's past, complicated relationship with Albert Wesker.</p><p>A sequel to "The Humanity Abandonment Project".</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cerberus Hades

Cerberus knew he was neck deep in trouble when he found himself suspended in some sort of force field. His body was not entirely limited, but he didn't test it. He had a feeling that, if he ran his mouth now - or tried to wriggle free - it would not end well for him. Well damn.

"Good job Scarlet." Cerberus grunted when he was squeezed by this red stuff, while a man in a blue suit watched him with mistrust. He didn't even see who held him suspended. "Now, easy question. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Technically, that's two questions." That was immediately punished by another squeeze. He was malleable, but not when contained like this. "Okay, okay. Cerberus is the name. And I was curious and stupid to come here unannounced."

Good thing that he had remembered wearing the tags today. The man grabbed them, and Cerberus allowed for them to fall into his hand fully. That earned him a weird look, but he didn't mind that. What counted now that they would soon call the number engraved into the tag.

"Okay…" The man in front of him furrowed his eyebrows. "Seems like you regularly get yourself into such situations."

Cerberus bit back a snarky reply just in time. He knew what was imprinted on the tags, and it sometimes still stung a little. But Chris had insisted on it, so that anyone in need of actually reading those tags would know that Cerberus usually didn’t behave much differently. They actually read: “If this idiot causes trouble, call this number.” Chris’s number was provided right beneath that.

“Alright. I suppose it can’t hurt to call that number and find out if it is worth keeping you around.”

“Harsh.” Cerberus still was held in this grasp, but he could feel that the energy was pulsing in a rather peculiar way. He didn’t know what to make of that, but it was a change to the constant flow of before, so it was something to watch out for, he supposed. Still, he simply relaxed and waited for everything to calm down. He had the impression that he had been one word away from a thorough thrashing, and that was something he could easily do without.

The blue-suited man punched the numbers into his phone, then waited for a while. Cerberus hoped that Chris would soon pick up. He usually did carry the phone on him at all times, so it shouldn’t be a problem. He still was feeling highly uncomfortable, since he was being scrutinized by several strangers. Okay, he kind of saw the point of being wary of a stranger who just had popped up out of nowhere, but this kind of hostility was a bit of an overkill.

“Steve Rogers here. I’m sorry to bother you, Mr. Redfield, but I’m afraid we have caught ourselves someone associated with you.” Cerberus exhaled in relief. Chris had answered the phone pretty much right away. Well, it wasn’t much of a surprise. He had snuck away a while ago, and that would of course lead to Chris firstly searching for him and secondly guarding his phone until someone might call. Still, he was being held up, though the quivering in the energy became more pronounced. That could be a sign that the person doing that was growing exhausted.

At some point, he simply was dropped, and Cerberus gave a small grunt. That was about all a fall did for him. He did get winded, but recovered much faster than a normal human being. He very briefly debated the idea of just jumping back up, but he instead just slowly sat up. A woman stood before him, dressed in all red, and giving him a very strange look. That had to be Scarlet, from what he could see. She did look exhausted a little, but otherwise rather calm. Well, save for that strange expression on her face. She seemed to recognize him from somewhere, which Cerberus thought was most likely a mix-up. Up to this point he hadn’t met anyone who might have known him from his human life. Which was a bit of a bummer, but he didn’t really think about it too much.

“Alright, now that is taken care of.” Steve came back over to them. “Apparently, our guest here is an agent of sorts. I wasn’t given much information, but from what I could hear, he is a troublemaker, but at least a capable one.”

Cerberus was slightly miffed at the phrasing. He was not just a troublemaker. But, then again, he had a habit of giving Chris one headache after the other. It was a wonder that the agent even had the patience necessary to deal with him any longer. But that was a feat Cerberus could truly admire.

Still, Scarlet was standing in front of him, with that strange expression. Cerberus wouldn’t have been surprised if she was reading his thoughts at the moment. He had encountered the one or other mind reader already. He wasn’t bothered by that at all. What did get to Cerberus a little was the way Scarlet looked at him. Why did she seem to recognize him?

“Scarlet? Are you alright?” Steve seemed to be rather confused about Scarlet’s behavior, and she finally ripped herself away from this staring contest. She seemed upset, which left Cerberus stumped. What in the world was going on?

But at least, he could look around for a moment now. It was a bit difficult for him to really take it all in. He could sense that there was power packed into this rather small room, and not just a little. There were several supernatural beings around, that much was for sure. There was a big, bulky blonde, who didn’t look like he was too happy about any of this, a red-skinned man who was in the background completely, a dark-haired one who definitely looked like he was hiding some greater power, and then there had been Scarlet, who had just left the room. The remaining present people were not really all that supernatural. But they still had the skill to pack a punch, he imagined.

It took a while for Chris to arrive, but when he did, he came straight over to Cerberus, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up. Cerberus grunted, then grinned rather sheepishly when he realized how close Chris was to just yelling at him. The agent didn’t, for some reason, and for that, Cerberus was grateful. He still felt like melting into a puddle of shame while Chris made it very clear that he was not happy with his behavior.

“Now apologize, and we will leave. And tomorrow, we will come back and introduce ourselves properly, like it was planned from the beginning, you goddamned moron.”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Cerberus finally get introduced properly to the Avengers.

“For the last time, Chris, I didn’t know that those were the guys and girls we were supposed to meet today. I stumbled upon them on accident.”

Chris remained silent the whole time, and Cerberus was slowly, but surely, growing more anxious. This couldn’t be the end of this discussion. He refused to accept that. He had tried to explain this for what felt like a hundred times, but Chris still didn’t acknowledge anything of it. At least, the agent gave no sign that he was taking any of this in.

“Alright, we are here.” That was the first time Chris had spoken after they had left HQ. Cerberus rubbed across his face, trying to remain calm now. This was just great. Chris was mad, he knew that. And he wanted to find out how he could make the agent stop being mad at him.

Cerberus got out of the car, adjusting his shirt lightly. He was looking a lot more cleaned up today. Not that he had to worry about stubble or anything like that, but he had a habit of showing up more cleaned up whenever he was on more official business, and appearing with a little more stubble and slightly longer hair when he was off duty.

“You at least didn’t make a complete fool of yourself, even if that was kind of a feat.” Chris sighed quietly and rubbed his temples. “It was enough of a shock that Steve Rogers would call about you. But I had a feeling that you would stumble into them. You just have a talent for that.”

“Are you trying to insinuate something with that?” Cerberus was almost sure of that, but he didn’t press the question. Instead, he tucked the dog tags beneath his shirt, which was his way of saying that he wouldn’t leave Chris’s side for the rest of the day. Otherwise, he would just have kept them plainly visible.

They had to wait for a moment, but they were soon enough lead into the building. Cerberus had been unable to really appreciate how big this complex was on the day before, but now that he saw it, it was little wonder to him that he had been caught pretty much immediately. Which still begged the question how he had gotten in in the first place. To that, he still didn’t have a good answer. That was all he could say, and it was a fancy way of saying that he probably shouldn’t have tried if he really could get drunk on beer. The answer to that was yes, but at least, he hadn’t suffered a hangover, or had been drunk for too long.

Chris looked a little nervous, but he at least didn’t seem to be mad at him any longer. Cerberus still would have liked to know what exactly they were supposed to do now. He knew that he was just to stand a bit in the back and not muck this up again, but it was hard at times. He just had this urge to be annoying, almost like he had a compulsion to act like a pretty reckless teenage boy. With known consequences for all of his surroundings, really.

“Ah, Mr. Redfield.” Steve welcomed them with a smile and a handshake for both of them, and Cerberus really had to hold back now to not make a comment on it. Chris had made it rather clear how he would react, should Cerberus have the bright idea of running his mouth yet again. “A pleasure to meet you properly. It was announced that you and your partner would come here on business. I still wonder why that is something that we can’t take care of.”

“Believe me when I say that it is better that Cerberus and myself take care of this matter.” Chris still looked slightly unsure, which was odd for Cerberus. After all, Chris was one of the most self-assured men he ever had met. “It is something that only a highly specialized team should tackle. The fallout from it could potentially be too great for a whole group to get involved.”

“How am I to understand that, exactly?” Cerberus’s eyes settled on Tony. They all had introduced themselves by name, and he had quickly picked up on them. That was something he always had honed. He could pick up such information quite fast, and it saved him from the embarrassing situation that he might not know how to address someone at all times.

“It’s how I said it. I know that all of you are quite skilled and powerful in what you are doing, but this is a matter of keeping a virus contained. Possibly, I might add, there is not absolute way of telling so at the very moment.” Chris sighed quietly and rubbed his temples. “We still plan on investigating this matter further, while it is quite enough to warrant taking our time.”

“We still could help.” That came from Thor, who seemed rather unimpressed by the prospect of a possible threat by biological weapons. “I don’t see why we should just stand on the sidelines.”

Cerberus chewed on his bottom lip, again in an attempt to just keep quiet. He didn’t want to barge in on the conversation, so he just stuck to the background. Chris engaged into a rather heated discussion with the Asgardian, while the other Avengers discussed amongst themselves. Funny bunch really. But he saw why they could hold their own against just about anything.

While Chris and Thor were discussing, Vision slowly came over to Cerberus, scrutinizing him closely. “You seem different from Chris in a way.” Cerberus gave Vision a confused glance, and the android clarified. “You don’t seem to be human. You look like one, but I sense something different in you.”

“Ah, that.” Cerberus tried to look mostly relaxed about it, but truthfully, he was rather surprised that Vision had immediately picked up on that. On the night before, he had seen the android giving him curious glances already. But that it would show again so much was a bit of a surprise really. “I don’t really like talking about it all that much.”

Vision seemed to understand, but the curious expression didn’t falter. Cerberus felt as though he was being scrutinized without it being too apparent, and that plainly freaked him out. And then there was this gaze coming from Wanda. She still seemed unsure of him, but at least, he was pretty certain by now that it wasn’t just because of his appearance. Maybe it was something about him that weirded her out. He couldn’t have blamed her really.

“I don’t mean to bother you much more, but I just have to ask.” Vision still had this bottomless curiosity about him. “If you are not human, were you created?”

Cerberus sighed quietly, and shook his head. “It’s not quite that simple to explain. I was human, at some point. But that was taken from me. The only thing I remember of this transition is the pain with which it came. I did have a human life, it was taken from me, and I don’t remember much of it. It’s foggy, and will probably remain mysterious at best for my whole life.”

Vision slowly nodded, but still seemed to have something on his mind. Cerberus however left the room, to calm himself down again. This was bad. He had let this get to him more than he wanted to admit. This was about as bad as it could get, and about as distressing for him to take in as an encounter with a biological weapon. But at least, he hadn’t made a complete fool out of himself.

At least this time.


End file.
